The invention relates to a structure for a vehicle seat, which structure comprises rigid structure components which form cavities and comprises a foam structure which at least partially fills the cavities.
Such vehicle seats are generally known. For example, the German laid-open specification DE 10 2004 039 366 A1 discloses a backrest for a motor vehicle seat having a stiffening structure. Furthermore, the German utility model DE 298 12 841 U1 discloses a reinforced structural element.
It is disadvantageous in the known vehicle seats that aspects of the ease or simplicity of assembly are not taken into consideration in a satisfactory manner, which leads to cost disadvantages in manufacturing.